Circle You Ratatosk
by SassySquirrel
Summary: Upon a dare, Ratatosk enters a supposedly abandoned orphanage. He quickly finds that this orphanage is not what it seems. Crossover with creepy pasta's 'kill switch' theory.


((Yeeaah, this was written a while back. Ahah. I'm screwed up XD))

Ratatosk didn't believe in ghosts, and he surely didn't believe that humans were turned immortal just by removing one piece of their brain. However, Lloyd insisted that it was true and on cue all the rest of them dared Ratatosk to enter the old orphanage home. He sighed as he entered it, taking in the surroundings almost immediately. It was clearly a traditional Japanese room with tatami mats and bamboo walls. The air reeking of death and the whole place old and dilapidated. He decided to look around a bit, and then that's when he heard it. Soft singing. Ratatosk followed the sound to a room in the back. Lloyd did say they were here since the day they became immortal... but why did it seem off? His hand hesitated at the door, but he swallowed any doubt and suspicion and opened it.

Sure enough, he was greeted with many smiling faces... if they could be classified as smiling. They all were in terrible shape, as if someone decided to hack away for no good reason, other than being bored. The youngest of the adults, who looked relatively normal asked him a question that made his nerves tingle.

"Will you come play with us?" she asked with that same far away smile and dead eyes. He shifted in his place uncomfortably, not sure what to say. "Why?" is what he finally said in some kind of reply. A child from the corner of his eye looked like they were ready to bite him. However whenever he looked they would have that same smile.

"Will you come play with us?" she asked with a bit of an urge in her voice. Ratatosk wasn't liking the vibes that bounced off the walls in the room but he felt like something was missing in the room despite it. He shrugged. "I guess?" he said not knowing if it was correct to say yes. Their eyes lit up in glee at the response.

The woman explained the rules. "you can't flinch". That was a bit unsettling. They all gathered around him and started singing the eerie tune that could make hair stand, but Rata sat there unfazed. He didn't understand the point. Not at all.

As the song progressed they circled around him a bit faster and faster, singing louder and louder. He swore from the corner of his eyes that some of the kids looked like they attacked him- nope still that faraway smile. He could tell they were putting their all into making him flinch. Tough, he wasn't one to do so. They abruptly stopped out of nowhere at the end of the song. That creepy feeling was getting stronger and getting heavier, as if to try and choke him. The children were giggling as if they knew what comes next, and the expectation became clear as the murdurous intent rose within the children. A child spoke up from behind him. Her voice not as happy as the others. She spoke deader than a door nail, and if that wasn't all; she didn't sound like any of the kids that had been singing previously. Had she stayed silent during it? "Who is standing behind you?" was all she had asked but her voice was enough to make Ratatosk feel like someone had taken nails to a chalk board.

He thought about it. Who was behind him? Certainly none of the children from before. Had she slipped in when they were singing? His back was to the door, but the girl threw off heaps of negative energy. He would have sensed her approaching and entering. She just... showed up.

"What will happen if I guess wrong?" he asked with an underlying suspicion

As if on cue, the children broke into a chorus of laughing. He felt the girl put her hand on his bare shoulder, making him tense up and instinctly reach for his weapon. He stopped himself short. She wasn't hurting him, no need to cause any violence. "What do you want to happen, if you do?" she asked in the same manner as before. He was about to reply when he felt a bundle of familiar, warm positive energy bounding to the room he was in. The door slammed open and a loud unmanly squeak was heard. Th girl let go of him and hissed, as the intruder continued to make garbled scared noises. Ratatosk rolled his eyes.

"Is the broad so ugly that she puts you to terror, Emil?" he asked the other, knowing all too well who it was. He felt the negative energy flare from her but was pulled back to control.

"S-s-she h-has no..." Emil squeaked when the girl began approaching the green eyed male. Ratatosk didn't like this sour turn of events. "Leave him alone, he won't do anything." Ratatosk said in a tone that read 'touch him and my hand might slip.'

"B-but R-ratatosk... She h-has no...h-head!" he squeaked the last part. Ratatosk damned near turned around to see what he was talking about. "What?" he asked as the girl continued hissing.

"Fine... what color was my hair- guess that and I'll let your friend live." she changed her question, since the bag was out; she didn't have a head and therefore is nobody. He had to wonder if that was why this whole room was off.

"...Assholes have red hair, so I'll go with that." he was referring to Richter.

He knew Emil would have defended the red head male had he not been scared pissless.

"Lucky guess, you are correct. However you lost because you were told the answer. You have to stay with us for eternity and play forever." her voice becoming filled with an unearthly delighted rotting glee. Ratatosk was quick to his feet, as he spun around to face her. Sure enough, no head. The other children vanished, earning a terrified squeak out of Emil.

"How the hell do you suppose your going to do that?" he snarled at the headless girl who looked no older than 8.

She put her hands behind her back, exactly how Marta would have and did a little sway while leaning slightly forward. He would have to remind himself to tell Marta to never do exactly that, ever again. Without a head, and seeing the beginnings of a spinal column was enough to chill anyone's blood.

She gave off an echoing, blood curdaling laugh. "Your friend can leave-" The door slammed shut with Emil still sitting out in the hall. " you, can't however. You have to go under a surgical process." she cooed in a murderous way. Banging could be heard from the door from Emil, with muffled crying out of the red eyed males name. "We have to, with just a little pain, remove your kill-switch." she continued, ignoring Emil.

"Kill-switch?" he questioned. "People die because their kill-switch activates. Upon removal, you are immortal ~" she explained. Emil's thumping died off, and the door reopened showing a surgery table and a bunch of scapals and knives. Blood was stained on the ground and the overhead lights flickered, as if about to go out. Ratatosk stood his ground. "Then I don't have this damn kill-switch that you speak of." he said. She gestured in such a way that if she had a head, she would have been shaking it. "All silly mortals say that." Ratatosk threw her a heated glare "I'm not mortal, hence meaning; I don't have this kill-switch or whatever." the blood on the ground that looked dry rose up as if alive and grabbed a hold of his wrist. Ratatosk took out his long sword and cutted the reddish green liquid, but it only rejoined itself back together and held a tighter grip. It dragged him forcefully into the room and the door slammed shut behind him.

The liquid wrapped itself around his waist and dragged him onto the table, facedown. Ratatosk struggled and fought to get free but his struggling was of no use. "I'm not human, you stupid idiot! I'm a summon spirit! Let go of me!" he yelled out, hoping someone from outside would felt a man beside him. He looked to see a man wearing green from head to ankles, putting on gloves. Ratatosk's eyes widened as the man picked up a syringe filled with clear liquid. Harshly, the man pushed the blond's head down so that it was touching the table, and unkindly inserted the syringe into his neck. The anesthesia poured into him, and after a few minutes, Ratatosk felt groggy and tired. He forced himself to stay awake but it wasn't working. The man picked up a scapal and turned back to the blond. Ratatosk felt his world go black and was lost in his subconscious.

The man placed his scapal directly where the base of his skull was and cutted slightly, drawing blood forth. He grinned maliciously as he worked his way to the cerebellum and was about to remove the kill-switch, but found there to be no kill-switch. Exactly what Ratatosk had said. The man looked in confusion as the headless girl entered the room, holding her head in her hands. From her head, in her hands, she glared at the man. "What? What's the matter?" she asked the confused surgeon. He gestured around as if to silently speak. Her eyes narrowed. "What do you mean he has no kill-switch? If that's the case, then just kill him." the man did his little cherade again. "You want to sew him up and then kill him? Fine, do as you want. As long as he is dead when I come back." The man nodded and set to work, sewing up Ratatosk as he went. Right when he finished the door slammed open, and an out of breath, nerve wracked, green eyed blond spilled in. Emil took his blade and taunted the man away from Ratatosk and into a corner. The man huddling into a ball out of fright. Emil went over to Ratatosk and saw the stitches, his eyes widening. He looked at the man "What did you do to him!?" he screamed, losing his stutter. The man shook his head and wave his hands in front of him. Emil didn't have time for this. He picked Ratatosk's sword and put it back in the proper sheath, and then hoisted Ratatosk onto his back. He was surprisingly light to Emil, but that just made it easier for him. He took off down the hall and into the main room, but in front of the entrance was the girl. Only her head was there and not unattached.

She gave a ghastly laugh at Emil's expression. "oh come now, I can't run around headless 24/7." she said in a teasing manner. Her tone became serious and her expression contorted to anger. " I said you could leave, not him. Return him, or I shall kill you."

With unconscious Ratatosk on his back, who probably wouldn't be able to move due to whatever was done on him, Emil was in a pinch. So Emil stuck to his last resort. He took a deep breath and screamed. Which was answered by the door, behind the girl, being slammed open by Lloyd.

"Emil, Are you okay!" Lloyd had his blades drawn and was ready to spring into action. He took notice to the scene. Ratatosk passed out on Emil. Emil looking as white as a ghost. A creepy ass girl in the creepy ass house. The offender clearly the little girl but why- oh. Lloyd remembered why Emil and Ratatosk was even in here for. Which means he was right and Ratatosk was wrong.

"L-Lloyd! Where's Raine, Andcouldyoupleasegetridofthatgirl!" Emil quickly blabbered at Lloyd

"Woah wait. she's just a lit-"

"She did something to Ratatosk, and he isn't waking up, plus she can take off her head!" Emil interrupted Lloyd

The girl giggled "Why would you kill a defencless poor little girl. Are you going to believe him? I think he's hallucinating." she cantered.

However Lloyd didn't hesitate to attack her- to which she faded into smoke.

" That's OK, he wasn't even useful, but don't doubt I won't be after you."

Emil bounded out the door with Ratatosk and when he felt a safe distance away; He laid Ratatosk down in a soft patch of grass. Lloyd had split off from Emil to go get Raine. Ratatosk was very still and his breathing wasn't all that strong. However, they were safe for now and all that needed to happen next was to find out what they did to Ratatosk. In mid thought Emil was absentmindedly brushing the hair out Ratatosk's face, and making sure that the other was comfortable. He had read somewhere that breathing could be easier on a person if their torso was elavated on a slant slightly. So Emil shifted the other so that his head rested in Emil's lap. He petted the other soothingly as they waited for Raine to get to their area, and it gave time for Emil to regain his composure. After waiting for a couple of minutes, Raine finally got there with Lloyd.

"Do you know where they did anything to him?" She asked in her familiar professional and analyzing attitude. Emil nodded

and turned Ratatosk to show the back of his neck. Raine touched the spot and analyslzed it while Emil held his breath in worry.

Raine nodded before giving distance. "I do believe its just due to an over dosage of a numbing drug. However it seems like nothing is off and just a bit of prodding was done." she nodded. Emil sighed in relief.

"S-so he will wake up then, right" he questioned

" Once the drug is out of his system, yes. He will wake up."

"That's just screwed up." Lloyd interjected "Why did they feel the need to look around in his head?"

Raine shook her head. "That's something to ask Ratatosk, once he has awoken. For now, let's head to a hotel. I think the three of you need to rest."

"R-raine, that... girl... thing. She said that s-she will be after us." he stuttered.

"She can come, everyone will be there on your side to protect you and Ratatosk, Emil." Lloyd said as a way to treasure the green eyed blond.

Days and weeks passed and seasons changed. Ratatosk was awake but the girl from the orphanage was never heard or seen of again.


End file.
